footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Wales national football team
Wales | image = | nickname = The Dragons | association = Football Association of Wales (FAW) | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Chris Coleman | asst_coach = Kit Symons | captain = Ashley Williams | most_caps = Neville Southall (92) | top_scorer = Ian Rush (28) | home_stadium = Cardiff City Stadium | capacity = 33,000 | fifa_code = WAL | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 8 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 117 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 3 | lowest_elo_ranking = 88 | kit_image = | first_international = 4–0 (Glasgow, Scotland; 26 March 1876) | biggest_win = 11–0 (Wrexham, Wales; 3 March 1888) | biggest_defeat = 9–0 (Glasgow, Scotland; 23 March 1878) | world_cup_apps = 1 | world_cup_first_app = 1958 | world_cup_best = Quarter-finals, 1958 | regional_cup_name = European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 1 | regional_cup_first_app = 2016 | regional_cup_best = Semi-finals, 2016 }} The Wales national football team represents Wales in international football. It is controlled by the Football Association of Wales (FAW), the governing body for football in Wales and the third-oldest national football association in the world. Although part of the United Kingdom, Wales has always had a representative side that plays in major professional tournaments, though not in the Olympic Games, as the IOC has always recognised United Kingdom representative sides. During their history, Wales have qualified for two major international tournaments. They reached the quarter-finals of the 1958 FIFA World Cup. They reached the semi-finals of UEFA Euro 2016 after beating Belgium in the quarter-final match on 1 July 2016. This was, therefore, the first time that Wales had reached the semi-final of a major tournament. Wales also progressed through UEFA Euro 1976 qualifying to the quarter-final, which was played on a home and away leg basis but they did not feature in the finals tournament. At all levels including the youth teams the Welsh national team draws players primarily from clubs in the English football league system. The main professional Welsh clubs play in the English leagues, with some full-time and part-time professional clubs playing in the Welsh football league system. Players Current squad Wales squad called up for the match against Serbia on 11 June 2017. ''Caps and goals updated as 11 June 2017 after the match against Serbia. |caps=68|goals=0|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Inverness Caledonian Thistle|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=79|goals=0|club=Reading|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=71|goals=2|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=30|goals=0|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Milton Keynes Dons|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Bristol Rovers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=73|goals=4|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=47|goals=12|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=39|goals=3|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=36|goals=2|club=Stoke City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Norwich City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=50|goals=8|club=Burnley|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Barnsley|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for the Wales squad in the last 12 months. |caps=0|goals=0|club=Barnsley|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 9 October 2016}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL|latest=v. , 11 June 2017PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Exeter City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 11 June 2017PRE}} |caps=50|goals=3|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 24 March 2017}} |caps=39|goals=1|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 24 March 2017}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 12 November 2016}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 12 November 2016}} |caps=38|goals=2|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 24 March 2017}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Wigan Athletic|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 24 March 2017}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 12 November 2016}} |caps=28|goals=0|club=Charlton Athletic|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 9 October 2016}} |caps=40|goals=4|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 11 June 2017WD}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 11 June 2017WD}} |caps=66|goals=26|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 24 March 2017}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 12 November 2016}} |caps=38|goals=3|club=Roda JC Kerkrade|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , 6 October 2016WD}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Fulham|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 5 September 2016}} * RET = Retired from international football * WD = Withdrew * PRE = Preliminary External links *Football Association of Wales *Football Association of Wales Trust *International results of Wales *Welsh Football Online *Welsh Football Data Archive *Dragon Soccer *Sports Council of Wales Welsh Sports Hall of Fame *RSSSF archive of most capped players and highest goalscorers Category:Wales Category:International teams Category:UEFA international teams